Suliet 101
by KissMeJamesYouGotItBlondie
Summary: Suliet drabbles. Probably not 101 of them, but oh well. Fluff & such, portraying Sawyer and Juliet's relationship. Eventual AU in which Juliet won't die.
1. Chapter 1

**Left Behind**

The rum seared her throat as she swallowed it, burning her insides. She pulled a face against the bitterness of the alcohol, blaming the tears that sprung to her eyes on that and not the fact that she was watching their last hope of rescue burn to death in the distance. In front of her, Sawyer was looking in the same direction. His shoulders had dropped, the strength seemed to melt out of him as he watched.

"Rum?" She offered him the bottle and he moved from in front of her to sit beside her, resting his elbows on his knees and taking the bottle from her, tipping his head back as he took a large mouthful. He hissed against the taste, his eyes not leaving the horizon in front of them. Beside him, he heard a sniffle. "Aw, come on, Blondie. Don't cry."

"I'm not." She said, stubbornly, but she dragged the back of her arm across her face, trying to get rid of the evidence and only succeeding to leave a trail of sand and dirt behind. It was rare that any of them were clean, nowadays. He looked at her and saw the teartracks running down her cheeks, her blue eyes full of them.

Exasperated, but far from heartless, Sawyer wrapped an arm around Juliet's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Her head fell onto his bare chest and he felt it dampen from her tears. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and, setting the rum down in the sand, he put his other hand to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her blonde waves. He'd never seen her so vulnerable. Nor had he ever felt so vulnerable or so disheartened. The freighter had been their last hope, their last chance, and it was gone. The smoke billowing up into the air was the proof of that.

Eventually, Juliet seemed to pull herself together again. Her shoulders stopped shaking and she lapsed into silence, but she didn't move her head from his chest. Instead, she turned her face toward the ocean, staring out at the waves and their disappointment. For a long time, the only sound was that of the waves and the birds flying over their heads.

"It's over." Juliets voice came, quietly, from beside him. She sounded different to how he'd ever heard her before. She sounded like she'd given up.

"It ain't over," He told her, more to try and give her something to hold onto, than because he believed it, "It's never over for us. You and me, Jules, we're survivors."

"You don't know me," She told him, quietly, though still she made no attempt to move away from him.

"You don't know me, either."

"I read your file."

He smiled at that, and was sure he could hear some of her personality coming back in to her voice. He was right, they were going to be fine. Sawyer and Juliet, the strong ones, the survivors. The ones that always got left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay**

"You do realize it's 1974, that whatever it is you think you're going back to... it don't exist yet"

"That's not a reason not to go back." She says, but Sawyer can see the emotion on her face. She doesn't want to go back anymore than she wants to stay here. She's caught between two worlds, one she hates and one she knows nothing about. At least here, she has some semblance of a life.

"Well, what about me? You really gonna leave me here with the mad scientist and Mr. 'I Speak to Dead People'? And Jin, who's a hell of a nice guy but not exactly the greatest conversationalist." He was exaggerating; even if she did leave, life would go on just fine, just like it always did when someone wasn't around anymore. But he didn't want her to leave, he felt like, if she left, it would be different to the others. Different to when Claire disappeared, or when Ana Lucia died, or when Kate left. They were equal, Sawyer and Juliet, in ways he wasn't sure of yet, but there was a fire in her that matched his own. He knew, if there was anyone he needed, it was her.

"You'll be fine." She told him, smiling slightly.

"Maybe... but who's gonna get my back?"

Juliet looked at him, somewhat touched by his sincerity. He smiled, somewhat self-consciously, and she feels like she'd been made privvy to a part of him that not a lot of people got to see. She didn't really know what to say, but suddenly she had a feeling that she had more of a responsibility on the island than she did anywhere else.

"Come on. Just give me two weeks, that's all I'm asking. Two weeks." He was pushing this, so it was obviously important to him. There was something desperate about his voice in that moment and she knew then that he needed her, and maybe she could learn to need him too.

"All right." She said, turning and giving him a genuine smile. "Two weeks."

* * *

_A week later. _

Juliet stretched, taking pleasure in the space around her, yawning as she did so. She was on her stomach and, as she pulled herself slowly out of unconsciousness, she felt a draft on her exposed and bare back. She moved slightly, before deciding she was too comfortable and wrapping her arms tighter around the pillow.

After a few seconds, she felt warm fingers slowly trace up her spine and a shivver ran through her. A mouth replaced the fingers, gently placing kisses from the middle of her spine, down towards the base. She sighed, happily, and a deep chuckle from the lips pressed to her skin sent a delicious vibration down into the pit of her stomach.

"G'mornin, Goldilocks." His mouth was so close to her ear that she felt his hot breath on her face. She kept her eyes closed, but her eyelashes fluttered with the effort of it, and the corners of her mouth turned up in her feeble attempt to not smile. "C'mon. Lemme see those gorgeous blue eyes."

Finally, Juliet opened her eyes, smiling up at him. Sawyer, whose blonde hair was scruffy and falling into his eyes, was beaming down at her with a crooked grin. "There they are." He whispered and she blinked in response.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse from her deep slumber. She rolled onto her back, the thin, white sheet the only thing between her and the cold, early morning air. Sawyers hand moved under the sheet, resting, casually, on her flat stomach.

"Early."

"Well, then why am I awake?" She questioned, closing her eyes and raising her eyebrows. She turned her head to the side, sinking back into the soft pillow beneath her head. Once more, Sawyers lips were on her skin, planting kisses all over her cheeks, her eyelids, down to her neck. She squirmed when he ran his tongue slowly along her collarbone.

"Hmh." The comfortable sigh escaped her lips before she could stop it and, chuckling, Sawyer's lips landed on her own. Juliets arms wrapped around his neck and he sat up, pulling her with him. "No, no! I don't wanna get out of bed yet."

Sitting her, still partially wrapped in the sheet, across his lap, Sawyer pushed her hair back from her face, tenderly, before raising an eyebrow and smirking at her. "Well, now, who said anything about leaving this bed?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I Need You**

Sawyer woke up in the darkest mood he could remember being in for a long time. Outside, the sky was an uncommon grey color. Glancing to the left of him, Sawyer found that side of his bed dishearteningly empty. Running a hand over his face, and finding himself in desperate need of a shave, Sawyer let out a groan of exasperation and threw back his quilt, standing up and making his way to his bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later found Sawyer, freshly shaved and cleanly dressed, strolling across the barracks towards Juliets house. He knocked on the door continuously until, finally, she opened it. She was dressed in a sharp, black suit and white blouse. Her blonde hair was pinned up in an elegant bun and, for the first time in a long time, she was wearing make-up. She looked more beautiful than Sawyer had ever seen her and, he couldn't help but notice, she looked like someone he, a lowlife conman, definitely did not belong with. She stepped back from the door, an open invitation for him to step inside, but his eyes were locked on her beauty and, for a second, his feel wouldn't move the way he wanted them too.

"Sawyer?" She looked confused and, clearing his throat, he stepped inside. She closed the door behind her, her arms folded behind her back, meekly. She didn't seem to be able to look him in the eye.

"You look good, Blondie." He said, shortly. She smiled at the floor before slowly, seeming almost scared to do it, raising her eyes to his.

"Thanks." She ran a hand over the black skirt which hugged her curves. "It feels strange to be dressed so formally."

A moment of silence passed between them, each of them wanting to say something but not quite having the words. There was an awakwardness that wasn't going to pass easily and Juliet steeled herself for confrontation, expecting an explosion from Sawyer.

"Don't go-"

"Sawyer, don't do this."

"I'm asking you to stay."

"Please, don't put me in this position-"

"Then don't argue with me, dammit. Stay." He stepped forwards, taking her hands in his and bending slightly so that they were eyelevel. His eyes were open and honest, and looking into them pained her. There was desperation there that she didn't want to see.

"Sawyer, I can't do this right now." She tried to pull her hands away but he just held on tighter, crushing her fingers together. She was too focused on trying not to cry to pay attention to the pain.

"Juliet."

She looked up at him. She couldn't remember the last time he'd called her by her actual name, or if he ever had. His voice was quite and raw and it tore at her heart. She wondered if he'd ever pleaded with anyone in his entire life. Pulling her hands away felt like personally tearing her heart from her chest.

"No." She whispered, scared of how thick her voice sounded. "I can't."

He looked at her for a long moment, before his eyes turned cold and a frown appeared on his face. He gripped the door handle and waited for her to step out of the way, unable to even look at her, before throwing the door open and barging out of the house, leaving her door wide open so that she had no choice but to watch him leave.

* * *

Thinking back to the last time she'd boarded a submarine, Juliet contemplated the difference in the amount of luggage she'd carried with her. How strange that she'd managed to live with just a small suitcase of clothing for so many years, and now she was leaving without any of that stuff. Instead, she'd been given some money and the name of a hotel where a room was waiting for her when she arrived back in civilisation. They had it all set up.

She was vividly aware that she wasn't going back to the world she'd known. There was no family waiting for there, no friends, no job. She didn't even have a place to live, just a lonely hotel room until she managed to get herself on her feet. Then there would be the explainations she'd have to make. There would be no record of a Juliet Burke born on her birthday, no medical files, nothing. She would be starting over with a blank canvas.

Walking down the boardwalk towards the submarine, Juliet paused, halting her clicking heels, her suitcase in one hand and the other clutching the handbag that hung from her shoulder. She glanced back at the island before steeling herself to continue walking towards the sub.

"Need a hand with that ma'am?" One of the workers said, taking her suitcase and lowering it down into the cabin.

"Thank you." Juliet muttered, absentmindedly, glancing back towards the land once more. Her feet stopped. Time seemed to stop, a breeze rustling her skirt, loostening the bun on her head. Curls unwravelled themselves from her pins, falling about her face. What was she doing?

_What are you doing?_

"Miss?" She turned around to the rather annoyed looking man who'd just taken her bag. He was leaning on the Sub's top and looking at her with an exaperated expresson, like he'd been waiting a while as she reflected. "Need a hand, miss?"

"Please." She said, taking the outstretched hand and stepping up onto the platform, moving towards the entrance into the cabin. The man descended the ladder and then stood at the bottom, waiting for her to follow him. Juliet looked into the hole and then towards the island, then she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, more to herself than anything.


End file.
